All Torque
All Torque was a Scottish competitor robot which competed in the UK robot combat game show Robot Wars. It was the first robot from Team Torque, and their only robot to enter multiple UK Championships, competing in Series 2-3. All Torque was also the most successful, reaching the Heat Final in its Series 2 debut and notably defeating Matilda in the Joust Trial along the way. It also reached the second round of its Series 3 Heat, where it lost to Thing 2. Versions of All Torque All Torque (Series 2) The first and most successful of the three designs was a galvanised steel, mesh and aluminium box shape robot, with strong engines backing up two steel spikes and grinding wheels, and angle iron and scrap metal bodywork. It was one of the very few 4-wheel drive machines of its time, with four Go Kart tyres. It had two Bosch GPA 750W motors, powered by two Dryfit 25Ah Batteries. It had a high top speed of 20mph and it had good pushing power, but was outpushed and defeated in its Heat FinalAll Torque website (archived) - All Torque 1. All Torque (Series 3) The second design of All Torque was of similar shape to King Buxton, but with the custom made go-kart wheels enclosed in the machine, and a pushing scoop on the front, which was interchangeable with a snowplough and a pair of horizontal crushing spikes. The tyres were also specially adapted with a unique suspension and for extra grip. It could also reach 20mph, driven by four QD speed controllers and was made of a stainless steel chassis with titanium armour. The batteries were updated to deliver more current at a lighter weight than the batteries in the original version. This robot was eliminated in Round 2, after its vulnerable receiver was damaged from being axed by Shunt. It was later altered when it represented the World Championship, with the Scottish flag painted onto its top panel. All Torque was equipped with seven layers of armour to protect itself against Razer; however, this did not help, and it still lost to the powerful crushing robot. Etymology The robot's name was a pun on all talk, combined with "torque", referencing the robot's high pushing power. The Series 3 version known as All Torque 2 on the team's website, but was simply known as All Torque on television. Robot History Series 2 As the final robot to run the Gauntlet in Heat I, All Torque needed to progress 2.0 metres. Convincingly smashing through the barrels and over the ramp, All Torque ran straight into three House Robots. Meanwhile, All Torque had beached itself on one of the barrels. After being roasted by Sergeant Bash, All Torque made another dart for the end, and qualified. All Torque then proceeded to demolish its way to the heat final - it gained full momentum and smashed into Matilda, following this up with a series of rams to push Matilda off the Joust and complete the trial in the best distance. The Arena Semi-Final was also a fairly easy win for All Torque- it rammed its opponent Prometheus several times, causing its circular saw to fall off, and then followed up with a swift pitting win. In the Heat Final, it was faced with the smaller-yet-heavier King Buxton, which proved far more capable an opponent. Both robots shot out of their starting areas almost instantly, but King Buxton turned so All Torque hit it side-on. The two then drove around each other for a few seconds, neither being able to hit the other. However, King Buxton eventually managed to successfully ram All Torque, entering a pushing match with its opponent- All Torque initially pushed King Buxton backwards, but was soon overpowered and pushed onto the edge of the pit. All Torque was then rammed by King Buxton a few more times before being nudged into the pit by Sir Killalot. Series 3 Returning to the wars, All Torque easily defeated Crippler, whose axe had no effect on the Scottish robot. All Torque completely outclassed it in terms of drive power, shoving it around the arena and into the pit, almost going in itself afterwards. A quick and exciting battle against eventual heat winner Thing 2 followed. Both robots smashed into each other, with All Torque pushing the larger robot around, preventing it from using its weapon. The robots then clashed in the centre of the arena, with Thing 2 finally winning the pushing match and pushing All Torque into Shunt, whose axe destroyed the receiver and caused the Scottish machine to be eliminated. All Torque returned for the First World Championship, where it represented Scotland. It faced Razer in round one. Both robots were very fast and the battle started with the two speeding past each other. It managed to dodge Razer a couple of times, but Razer eventually caught it and began to crush the Scottish flag paintwork on the top. All Torque made a speedy getaway, but Razer pursued and tried to crush through its armour but only bent one of the claws. All Torque put up a valiant fight by continuing its attacks, but Razer again got hold of it and this time crushed into its front lifting itself and All Torque into the air. All Torque was visibly slowing now after receiving a large amount of damage. It reversed into Shunt's CPZ and Sergeant Bash came over to attack it as well. Hamish the mascot was set alight and All Torque stopped moving altogether. Sergeant Bash crumpled All Torque's side and Dead Metal cut into it causing even more damage. Cease was called and All Torque was eliminated from the tournament. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 NOTE: All Torque's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Torque.jpg|The innards of the original All Torque TeamTorque3.jpg|The team with All Torque in Series 3, with the interchangeable scoops Team torque.JPG|Team Torque with All Torque in Series 3 Hamish!.jpg|Hamish cad all torque.jpg|CAD for All Torque 2 Trivia *All Torque is one of six robots to have come first in both The Gauntlet and The Trial in one heat. The other robots in this category are Nemesis, Robot the Bruce, Demolition Demon, Razer and Corporal Punishment. *All Torque is also the name Mr Nasty used on the spin-off show Techno Games. *In the First World Championship, All Torque also had a small Robin toy as its mascot called Hamish. However Hamish was set on fire by Sergeant Bash in All Torque's defeat to Razer. External Links *Team Website (Archived) Category:UK Series competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Scotland Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots that bore the Scottish flag Category:Robots to never have a judges' decision Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that came first in both the Gauntlet and Trial Category:Robots with Horizontal Crushers Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Edinburgh Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4